Soul Eater: Medusa's Comeback
by xXDragonMistyXx
Summary: Asura is gone. No more madness. everything is fine rght? WRONG! Maka Albarn and her friends have alot more coming at them then they ever imagined. And what about the Bloody Demon? Join their adventure to stop the witch, MEDUSA! PokemonXSoul Eater x-over


**Nya~ Nya~ Im so happy i gotz dis chappie done~ and i actually took my time on it too. Soooo this fanfic will be the a Pokemon and Soul Eater crossover. YAY 2 OF MAH FAVORITE ANIMES COMBINED 8D **

**The following ships in dis story: Poke/Contest/Ikari**

**Soul eater ships: SoMA KidXLiz BlackstarXTsubaki BlackstarXPatty**

**Misery: Yo peeps**

**Sapphire: HIYA ^^**

**ME: two more OCs of mine! Ish Misery and SApphire! =D Now u two do da disclaimer thingie!**

**Misery and Sapphire: DragonMisty does NOT own pokemon or soul eater(sadly 3x)**

**Dragon and Me: Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Eater: Medusa's Comeback<strong>

**Chapter 1: Return of the witch.**

It was a warm, summer day in Death City as the sun laughed its deep laugh.

In an apartment building, a 13-year old girl with her sandy brown hair tied in long pigtails was cooking breakfast. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the sunshine as she flipped a pancake. Soon a small dark purple cat with a witch hat on its head walked up to the girl and rubbed her leg with its cheek.

"Oh, good morning Blair! Can you wake up Soul for me?" The girl asked the cat. "Sure Maka-chan~nya" The purple cat walked into the bedroom of the white haired weapon. Blair jumped onto his messy bed where he slept.

"Oh Soul-kun~ Time to get up~" With a poof of smoke, Blair transformed into her human form. The cat witch put her chest near Soul's face and purred again. "Soul-kun~ Wake up~" The scythe slowly opened his red eyes to see what was in front of him.

"GAH! B-B-Blair!" He sweat dropped and tried to pull himself away from the Blair's chest. She purred. "Come on Soul. Ditch the girl and come with me~" Blair cooed, crawling closer to Soul. Blood spurt out of his nose as Blair got closer and closer…

"Soul! Get up we're-.." Maka began as she entered the room, only to stop when she saw her partner and Blair. "M-M-Maka…" Soul stuttered as blood poured out of his nose. "You idiot…" The brunette began. "WHAT THE HELL!" Seconds later, glass shattered as Maka kicked Soul right in the chin, sending him out the window anime style.

"I still don't get why we still have to go to school. We freakin defeated Asura! The kishin!"(**Spoiler for those who haven't watched ALL the SE episodes:p) **Soul grumbled as he took a bite of his pancake. It had been nearly 5 months since Maka, Soul, and their friends defeated Asura in battle. It was a tough fight but Maka was able to defeat the kishin and bring peace to the world. "Well, you still want to become a Death scythe right?" Maka questioned. Soul nodded in agreement. "Hell yeah." Maka smiled and started to clean up the dishes. "Okay. I'm going to go get ready now." Maka said and she walked into her room. Soul sighed. "Might as well get ready as well." The weapon walked into his room.

"Oh Soul-kun~" "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Soul yelled, kicking Blair out. She shrugged. "Well, you can't them all I guess."

In the scorching hot desert, two girls at the ages of 12 and 13 were making their way to Death City. They carried suitcases and bags with them. "AH HA! There it is!" The 12 year old with her light brown hair tied in a ponytail shouted. The young girl ran up ahead. "How do you have so much energy?" The other girl asked in exhaustion. She fixed the red bandana on her head. "Oh, come on May! We're almost there!" The stubborn girl said as she ran once again. May only sighed and followed.

"And another victory at the hands of Black Star!" A boy with spiky blue hair yelled for all to hear. In his hand he held a small ninja sword. It glowed bright yellow and transformed into a pretty girl with her long black hair tied into a slim ponytail. This was Tsubaki, Black Star's weapon partner. "Well done, Black Star." She praised her miester. "Well, what do you expect from the assassin that surpassed God! HAHAHA!" Black Star laughed in great pleasure. "YAY! GO BLACK STAR!" A carefree teen with short, spiky bright blond hair called out. "Patty! Calm down." Patty's sister, who had long dirty blond hair, said. "But Liz!.." Patty whined like a 5 year old. Liz only rolled her eyes.

"That candle haunts me…" A skinny and pale boy with black hair and 3 white lines on one side of his head said, eye twitching. "What is now, Mr. Symmetry?" Liz snorted in annoyance. "That damn candle is 3 inches shorter than the other ones!" He cried out, eye twitching even more.(**Gotta luv Kiddo-kun XD**) Liz sighed at her miester. "Oh Kid…"

"Can you wait the hell up? Damn!" The stubborn tomboy yelled. May laughed. "What happened to all that energy, Lizzy?" She teased. "I left it in the desert…" Lizzy muttered.

The two girls walked up to the DWMA. Lizzy stared in awe. "Ohmigod this is so badass!" May looked around. "So cool…if only D-." She was cut off by a rustling in the shadows. "So. It looks like I have new challengers." Black Star spoke from the shadows. "HI! I'm Lizzy and this is May." Lizzy said with no fear.

Black Star burst out of his hiding place. "HI! YOU'RE SOPPOSED TO BE SCARED!" He yelled in complete rage at the two girls. The rest of the group sweat dropped. Maka quickly stepped in front of Black Star before he could say anything else. "Hi. I'm Maka Albarn. This is my partner Soul, and over there is Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid, or Kid for short. This is Tsubaki and finally the boy right here is Black Star." Maka finished.

"It's nice to meet you all!" May said, smiling. "Okay! Enough of this chit chat and let's battle!" The assassin said, looking directly at Lizzy. She smirked. "Sure. Why not."

Black Star and Lizzy were ready to fight at the entrance of the academy. "Alright here it…COMES!" Black Star ran at Lizzy with tremendous speed. "Black Star: Big Wave!" He aimed the attack right at Lizzy's stomach. But before he could make contact, a blue and black scythe blade came out of the girl's arm and blocked it. Everyone looked in shock. Even Black Star. "She's a weapon!" Kid said. May rubbed her head. "Yeah. In fact _im _her miester."

"Hmm. So this is Death City. Interesting…" A tall, women with silky black hair and silver strands said. She wore a brown and black hoodie with raccoon ears and tail attached to it. In her hand was purple soul. "I wonder why Eruka wanted Medusa's soul so badly…" The witch pondered on that. "She was a smart but sadistic witch." She said, looking at Medusa's soul. "Shadow? Is that it?" A young teen with long silver hair, a polka dor dress and a frog hat said. "Oh, Eruka. It's you. Yeah. This is it." Shadow told the frog witch. "Excellent. Ribbot ribbot."

"Take that mothereffer!" Lizzy yelled, slashing at Black Star. The ninja swiftly dodged and kicked Lizzy in the stomach, sending her smashing into the wall. The young scythe groaned in pain and stood slowly. She lurched and tackled Black Star. Everyone sweat dropped as they began to wrestle. "Ring!~ Ring!~" The sound of the school bell ceased the fight. "AW MAN! But we're not finished!" The two said in unison.

"So how the hell are you going revive Medusa?" Shadow asked. "Oh it's simple. Medusa said that if needed, to use the snakes in my body." Eruka explained and she revealed a machine. She stepped into the first chamber and closed the class door. "Now Shadow. Place Medusa's soul in the other chamber." Shadow nodded and placed the snake witches soul in the other chamber. "So again. How the hell is supposed to work?" Shadow said, crossing her arms.

"You raccoons are brainless. This machine will take some of the snakes out of my body and the snakes will then make Medusa's body." Eruka said. Shadow shuddered. "Gross but alright." Eruka nodded. "Now pull the lever! Ribbot ribbot!" Shadow gulped and with all her strength, pulled the lever down. Eruka screeched in agony as the snakes in agony as the snakes were drawn out of her and into the other chamber. Mist started to fill into it as the snakes surrounded the soul. "Ohmigod….it's working…." Shadow couldn't believe it. Eruka stepped out of the other chamber, coughing, to watch Medusa being resurrected. Soon the mist filled chamber opened and out came a women with dirty blond hair tied in a front braid, a black hoodie and snake tattoos on her arms.

In the flesh, Medusa stood. She opened one of her yellow eyes and grinned evilly.

"Say whatever you want, Black Star…" Lizzy said, rolling her eyes. "REMATCH!" He bellowed. Suddenly a voice filled the whole school. "Will Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, May Maple, and Lizzy Draco please report to Lord Death. Thank You."

"Lord Death wants to see _us_?" May couldn't believe her ears. Maka looked at the brunette with a stern look. "I don't think this visit to Lord Death's room will be a happy one.."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! :O How wush it? Great? Terriable? REVIEW ME UR OPINION!<strong>

**Dragon: Why the hell are you in the freakin story?\**

**Me: Cuz im teh author of course :3**

**Dragon: Gay...**

**Sapphire: UNtil nxt time! Bai bai! **

**Me: EY DATS MAH LINE! XO**


End file.
